


Itch

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [61]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Dirty Talk, Filthy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He wasn’t one to get confused easily; he was used to plan stuff, to think things through and avoid acting until he was completely sure.So the fact that he was currently sitting on his couch, his legs slightly spread and Chinen kneeling in between them, confused him. Nothing more, nothing less.





	Itch

**Title:** Itch

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.720

 **Prompt:[125\. Ragged hunger](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [5 - Blowjob](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

 

Hikaru was confused.

He wasn’t one to get confused easily; he was used to plan stuff, to think things through and avoid acting until he was completely sure.

So the fact that he was currently sitting on his couch, his legs slightly spread and Chinen kneeling in between them, confused him. Nothing more, nothing less.

They had finished shooting for ItaJan quite late, one thing had led to another and Hikaru had ended up asking him over for dinner, knowing better than leaving Yuri to his own devices when it was late and he was hungry.

How it had gotten from there to the younger’s mouth on him, was a whole other thing.

His tongue was currently doing wonderful stuff to him, going from base to tip at just the right speed, with just the right amount of pressure, but even in all his confusion Hikaru still wanted him to take it one step further.

He brought his hand through his hair, applying some force to get him where he wanted him, and he was sure to have seen Yuri smirk before opening his lips and taking just the tip inside his mouth.

Hikaru cursed through his teeth, slipping further into the couch and closing his eyes tight, trying his best to focus.

They hadn't even kissed, for heaven’s sake. They had been innocently talking on the couch, and then all of a sudden Yuri wasn’t there anymore and he was...

Hikaru groaned as the younger took him in further, breathing through his nose and swallowing as he let him slip down in his throat.

It wasn’t easy to think like that, and he was quite sure that had been Yuri’s strategy all along.

He let go of the hold he had on his hair, trying to sit upright and slip away from his mouth, despite his body begging him to stay right there.

“Yuri...” he murmured, almost unwillingly, seeing just how little Chinen wanted to talk and how much he wanted to keep going.

He watched him almost enchanted for a few more seconds, saw how perfectly stretched those lips were around his shaft, and then he forced himself to push him away.

Yuri groaned, sitting back on his knees and raising his eyes on him, annoyed for having being interrupted.

“What?” he asked, all innocent, a look almost grotesque on him given the circumstances.

“What?” Hikaru repeated, almost disconcerted. “You can't really expect me to...” he paused, sighing.

“To what?” Yuri smirked. “And yes, I expected you to. It took you all of ten minutes to stop me, you must’ve liked what I was doing.” he pointed out, shrugging.

“I bet any sane man to react any faster than that to...” again, he paused. The smirk on Yuri’s face grew wider.

“Then why don’t you let me go on with that? I swear, the best is yet to come.”

Hikaru swallowed, noisily.

Part of him wanted to ignore how hallucinating the whole situation was, sit back and enjoy whatever the younger had in store for him.

Damn the other part, the one with the stupid morals and need to talk about _everything_ first.

“Not until you tell me what’s gotten into you. We’ve known each other, like, forever. And unless you heavily drugged me, I don’t recall ever being attacked like this.”

Yuri burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“It’s funny how you’re treating this as if I'm forcing myself on you, and yet I'm the one on his knees.” he got up, sighing, and sat next to him on the couch. “Fine. So, I’ve had a thing for you. I'm talking when we were much younger, when you couldn’t even look at me without risking life in a maximum security penitentiary.” he snickered.

“What?” Hikaru asked, confused.

He was sure he would’ve noticed something like that.

Even though, knowing Yuri, it was likely he hadn't even told anybody, privacy, shyness and all.

“Yeah. It’s passed, in time, but I guess some of it has always been there. It’s not like I never had any closure or anything else.” he got closer, tilting his head to the side and looking straight into his eyes. “And then lately I realized that it’s different now. That I'm no longer the little brat that I once was. Well – at least not my looks.” he chuckled. “And that now I'm confident enough to give it a try and get it out of my system.” he made as to go back to the floor, but then he arched an eyebrow toward the elder. “So that’s what I'm asking: I want to get back to sucking your cock, Hikaru, because I’ve imagined it a thousand times in my head and now I'm confident I have the skills to make a good job of it. You can either accept a blowjob with no strings attached or reject me. Either way, I hope it’s not going to change anything between us.”

Hikaru’s disbelief reached peaks he had never imagined.

First of all, it kind of disturbed him the idea of a younger Chinen imagining sucking his cock.

Second, he didn’t see how it was possible for things to stay the same, with the image of the younger’s lips stretched around himself burned in his mind.

Third... he wanted this. Desperately so. His body screamed for it, now unaware of what reason had to say about it.

“Yuri.” he said, clenching his teeth because he didn’t like what he was going to say. “I'm not sure it’s the best idea to just let you do this and then pretend nothing has happened. We should talk about it, we should... I don’t know, if you say you have a thing for me...”

Yuri rolled his eyes, stopping him with a wave of his hand.

“It’s not like you’re the love of my life, Hikka. No offense.” he shook his head. “I don’t write my name followed by your last name to see how it looks like and I don’t imagine how our kids would be like. I have an itch to scratch, just see it like that.” he smiled to him. “And you’re not making this any easier. I swear I never had to beg this much to blow someone. It’s kind of enticing.”

Well, if there wasn’t anything else to it, if there wasn’t any string attached...

Hikaru didn’t say another word. He brought his hand behind the younger’s head, and pushed until he was back on his knees on the floor, right between his legs.

He was hoping they could’ve resumed from where they had left off, but his apparent consent seemed to have made Yuri even cockier.

And – even though the younger couldn’t possibly know that – it was a game that Hikaru was most of the times more than willing to play.

He took his cock from the base, tracing Yuri’s lips with the tip, teasing, seeing him struggle to keep his tongue inside his mouth.

Then, slowly, he pushed to start feeding it to him.

Once he was almost fully sheathed, he let it sit there for a few seconds, enough to get control over himself and his own reactions.

If it was a one-time thing, he wanted it to be something to remember.

“Open wider.” he told Yuri, his voice now completely different, thick with arousal and the apparent power he held over Yuri – even though he knew it was all a façade. When Yuri parted his lips more he smiled, caressing through his hair. “Good boy.” he whispered, not missing how the younger shivered at the praise.

Then he angled his cock to hit repeatedly the inside of his cheek, fucking inside his mouth without Yuri actually being able to do anything but keep his tongue down and his head still, his hand reaching his cheek to caress the shape of Hikaru’s cock through it.

It looked obscene, and utterly beautiful.

The ragged hunger on Yuri’s face made Hikaru feel as if the younger was the one getting please by it, and not the contrary, and it made his head feel light for how turned on he was feeling right now.

He almost regretted having wanted to talk about it and not having just gone with the flow and let him have it his way.

He kept thrusting against his face for a few minutes, more for the sense of utter power it gave him than for any actual relief it gave him; then he stopped, taking another deep breath and looking straight into his eyes.

“It’s you who wanted this, right? I think you should work a little too.” he told him, smirking behind the veil of arousal on his face. “Suck it.” he ordered then, and Yuri acted as if he had been waiting for that all along.

He put his hands on Hikaru’s knees for balance and enveloped the shaft in his mouth, making it a perfect fit, before hollowing his cheeks and starting to run his tongue along the whole length, making the elder shiver.

“You look so good.” Hikaru murmured, ascertaining one more time that the verbal cues worked magic on the younger. “I thought you were just cocky, but you’re completely right. You do have the skills for it.” he gave a little thrust, unable to help it, messing with the rhythm Yuri was keeping. “I don’t even want to know how much cock you’ve had to suck to get this good at it.” he teased him, enjoying particularly the moan that followed.

He bit hard on his tongue, trying to keep himself in check as much as he couldn’t; he didn’t remember to have ever felt this aroused, or to ever have been in such a position of power during sex. It looked like Yuri was about to grant him basically anything, and even though he would never take him up on that, he still could have fun with it.

The younger bobbed his head further down, deepthroating him almost too easily and then keeping his head there, breathing through his nose the best he could, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Hikaru was about to pull away, but he stayed put and just chose to see how much he could take.

A lot, it seemed; he stayed there a few more seconds and then pulled off completely, breathing heavily, his face a mess of saliva, pre-cum and tears.

He leant down to lick at Hikaru’s cock, collecting whatever dared escaping from his slit, his eyes fixated on the elder as he did so.

It took all of Hikaru’s self-control not to fuck his face right then and there.

“Keep talking.” Chinen murmured then, stroking his cock, pressing it against his face as if it soothed him. “I like it.” he added – not that it was necessary.

Chinen Yuri. Smug, cocky, haughty Chinen Yuri was on his knees in front of him, caressing his cock with his face and asking him to talk him through sucking it.

Hikaru would’ve had a hard time believing it if he wasn’t witnessing it first-hand.

“Open that pretty little mouth of yours.” he ordered, not surprised anymore when he saw him comply right away. “I want you to keep your teeth covered and your tongue down. I'm going to fuck your throat, and I want you to take it like the little whore you are. Am I clear?”

Yuri’s breathing quickened for a moment, but then he forced himself to relax and nodded, keeping perfectly still in front of him, his mouth spread wide open and his tongue out, ready to take whatever Hikaru was willing to give him.

The elder moved further on the couch and grabbed a tight hold on his hair.

And then he basically lost it.

He moved Yuri’s head down against himself as his hips thrusted up, easily reaching the back of the younger’s throat. The first thrusts he gave where precise, but it didn’t last long. He built a brutal pace soon, knowing all too well Yuri’s voice was going to sound as if he had eaten broken glass the following day; he shivered at the though.

“That’s it, take it.” he hissed, staying still inside his throat for a while, contemplating the mess over the younger’s face. “Kami, I wish you had told me before you had this thing. I thought it was weird that you had imagined about sucking my dick, but it makes perfect sense now. It’s like you were born to do this. You take dick in your throat _so_ good Yuri, you’re such a perfect whore. I wish I could keep you here all day long and just fuck your face over and over again.” he started thrusting again, feeling he wasn’t going to last much longer like this. “Keep that jaw slack and take it, slut. Take my dick down your throat, show me how much you want this.” he kept fucking inside his mouth for a short while longer, then he stopped, still keeping it safely sheathed inside. “I'm so close, Yuri. Where do you want it, uh? Where do you want my come?” 

Yuri groaned deeply around his shaft and backed off a little so that only the head remained inside.

“Mouth.” was all he said, unable to articulate any sound more complicated than that.

Hikaru nodded and kept still, moving Yuri’s head instead.

When he felt too close he pulled away abruptly.

“Work if you want to get it. Stroke me and open your mouth.” he said, his breath heavy.

Yuri rushed to put his hand around him, stroking him at an impossibly fast pace, tonguing the head and licking the pre-come away, impatiently waiting for the main event.

When Hikaru couldn’t take it anymore he force himself to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss the show.

And as a matter of fact, seeing Yuri almost writhe as Hikaru’s come collected on his tongue and slipped down his face, was almost as good as having his cock sucked.

Once he was done, Hikaru collected whatever come had missed the younger’s mouth and pushed it between his lips, smiling almost fondly to him.

“Swallow.” he ordered then, even though he was under the impression he didn’t need the cue.

Yuri played with the come inside his mouth for a moment before making a show of swallowing it, and in the end he smiled, contented.

When he got back up, unsteady on his legs, and went sitting next to him again, Hikaru turned to look at him, almost uncomfortable.

“Er... do you want me to..?” he asked, tilting his head.

Yuri blushed a little, shrugging.

“Kind of too late.” he admitted and when Hikaru realized what he meant he groaned, loud.

“ _God_.” he hissed. “Where have you been all these years, Yuri? I swear, of all the people, I wouldn’t have pegged you for one to come just by giving head.” he sighed. “Well. I guess I still should apologize. I let it get slightly out of control.” he said, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

Yuri chuckled, bringing a hand around his own throat.

“I think you got a hint already, but it’s just the kind of out of control I really enjoy.” he reassured him. “Though I'm happy we don’t have concerts in the near future. I don’t think I would’ve been able to sing properly.” he joked.

Hikaru licked his lower lip, nodding.

“Well, it’s fine then. If you ever need me for anything... you know, any other itch to scratch or something. I think we can figure something out.” he sighed. “Because I tell you, Yuri, there’s no way in hell I could ever pretend nothing’s happened. I'm going to have visions about it for a while.”

Yuri burst out laughing, tiredly, then moved closer and climbed in his lap, bringing his arms around his neck.

“Know what, Hikka? Let’s say this happened. And that I didn’t quite get it out of my system the way I had meant.” he leant down, their lips now mere inches apart. “After all, my fantasies were those of a teen-ager. I think I must update them a little bit.”

Hikaru didn’t reply, he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Instead, he covered what little distance was between them, and finally kissed him.

 

 


End file.
